The Chaos Theory
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Still more then a little crazy from her encounter with the Titans, Dr. Denise Steiner escapes from the asylum with a plan. She wants to see just how well good and evil can mix...if at all. Guess who the guinea pigs are? Multiple pairings
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Continuing from "Descent Into Madness". By the way…the lack of closure for each pair of characters is on purpose. Don't complain about it, I really would prefer you use your imaginations on how they get out of it. I'll post every chapter BUT the last one. If you wanna see it, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Chaos Theory"**

**Chapter One**

**Costume Shop**

Carl Stevenson, the owner of the costume shop was having a considerably bad day. First he couldn't find his keys. Then he spilt hot coffee all over his pants. There was the shipment that never arrived due to a misprint on the receiving address. Yet, it was arguably the fact that he was currently tied up after hours as a disheveled woman in the garb of an asylum inmate went through the costumes, talking to herself.

Woman: No, no, no. An "Alice" costume won't work. It's too plain. A business suit? What am I, an accountant? Hmm…doctor's outfit, huh? That's not bad. I kind of like that. Huh? What do you mean? Oh, whatever. Still, it's a bit too ordinary…ah! Of course!

The woman grinned and giggled as she pulled numerous costumes off the shelf. She grabbed a doctor costume, a clown costume, a serial killer costume, a solider costume, and a vampire costume. Turning to Carl, she knelt down in front of him and patted his head.

Woman: I'm gonna try these on, 'kay? Be right back.

Whistling to herself, the woman took her handful of costumes and went into the back room. He could hear her babbling again.

Woman: Let's see…this…and this…oh and we have to have a cape. Because it looks cool! Duh. Hmm…yeah, you're right plastic is useless. Hey, here we go. I know what it is! Don't insult me. Hey! Hey, Mr. Store Guy! Is there a mirror around here?

Of course, Carl couldn't respond. He had a sock in his mouth held on with tape. The woman sighed.

Woman: Never mind, I'll use the bathroom's.

He saw a flash of white, black, and red, as the woman bolted into the bathroom. Some time later she stepped back out and returned to the back room.

Woman: Not getting much use from this clown costume, are we? Yeah, but it smells funny. Sure, that sounds good. So do I. Maybe we should go back and steal some. Good point. Okay! Mr. Store Owner man! Prepare for a dazzling feast for the eyes!

The woman stepped out of the backroom and posed. Simply put, she looked ridiculous. She wore the doctor's coat and gloves, the serial killer's jump suit, the soldier's boots, the clowns make up, and the vampire's cape. Well, it wasn't all of the clown's make up. It was a patch work of the soldier's camouflage paint and the clown's pasty white stuff.

Woman: Not bad, eh? Total nonsense. You're confused, I can tell. That's what we're going for.

The woman flung her cape back and sat down. She clicked her feet together like a bored child.

Woman: This is a nice place. None of those cheapo costumes here. Bet this stuff would cost a pretty penny…if I had any intention of paying. Now…the question becomes, what do I do with you? It has to be something…unexpected.

The woman looked up at thin air, listening intently. She sighed and shook her head.

Woman: Boring. What about you?

Turning her head, she looked in the other direction.

Woman: Let him go? …well, that WOULD be unexp…

The woman shot forward, running a box cutter across Carl's throat. He slumped over, gurgling. Blood flowed rapidly. Maybe he shouldn't have ordered those really sharp box cutters after all.

Woman: Didn't see that coming did you?

…yep. This wasn't Carl's day at all.

: CUE THEME :

**HIVE Tower: Gizmo's Room**

Gizmo woke up slowly, yawning. He rolled over and found himself face to face with a wide grin.

Krystal: Morning, Honey-pie. Was it good for you?

Gizmo let out a startled shout. Krystal snickered and stood up. She was completely dressed, naturally. When she came in and saw Gizmo asleep, her mind devised a quick little joke. There was just enough room for her to lie on the bed next to the sleeping Gizmo. Gizmo scowled at her, obviously not finding it as funny as she did.

Gizmo: What the hell are you doing! You don't come into other people's rooms like that!

Krystal shrugged, rocking back and forth on her feet.

Krystal: I knocked, but you wouldn't wake up. Sorry, Gizzito.

It didn't help that he still had a slight crush on the odd girl. Thank god he was the type who wore pajamas to bed. Oh, that could have been VERY embarrassing otherwise. If Krystal picked up on his discomfort, she didn't show it. It was hard to tell. She had days were her "silly" antics were somewhat cruel. Maybe she was deliberately taunting him.

Gizmo: What did you WANT anyway?

Krystal: The Great Jinxini wants you to reconfigure the training robots programming. She says it's important or something. I dunno.

Gizmo: Fine, fine. Whatever. Get out, would you?

Krystal stuck out her tongue and left.

**Training Room**

Jinx paced back and forth, waiting for Gizmo. She should have gone herself. Krystal probably got distracted by something. Finally Gizmo entered the room, rubbing his eyes.

Gizmo: This better be worth waking up with Krystal grinning in my face.

Jinx: The training exercises have been too easy lately. You need to increase the difficulty. I want these things to have a rudimentary idea of what we're capable of.

Gizmo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gizmo: THIS is what couldn't wait for me to wake up on my own!

Jinx: Look, Gizmo, this is important. Do you think the Titans are just sitting back, stuffing there faces? No, they're getting stronger, learning new techniques, inventing new things, and planning new strategies. If we don't keep up, they'll kill us and the city will be theirs. Do you WANT that?

Gizmo rolled her eyes. Jinx did this every so often. Usually after the Titans got away…again. Jinx stuck her finger in his face, the tip crackling with pink energy.

Jinx: Don't roll your eyes at me, Mikron!

Gizmo: Hey, don't call me that! …hate my name.

Jinx: Be thankful you HAVE a real name. Now hurry up.

Gizmo: What's the hurry?

Jinx sighed and knelt down to his height.

Jinx: Don't tell Krystal…but the asylum called. Doctor Denise Steiner escaped. She knocked out one of the orderlies by slamming his head against the cleaning cart. They said they had to stitch the wound closed.

Gizmo: Since when was she that strong?

Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: The demons of madness lend great strength, Gizmo.

Gizmo: …that's deep.

Jinx: Just get to work.

Jinx walked off, leaving Gizmo to grumble his complaints to the robots.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Terra whistled as she dug through the refrigerator for breakfast.

Terra: _Let's see…chocolate syrup…chocolate syrup…ah!_

Terra pulled out the bottle of chocolate syrup and went for the cabinets. Grabbing a bowl, a bag of pretzels, and a cup, she got to work. Healthy? Terra doesn't DO healthy. She poured the chocolate syrup into the cup, filled the bowl with pretzels, and went to sit down on the couch and watch whatever she could find on TV. In her excitement, she almost sat on Shade. Terra clicked her tongue and shook her head.

Terra: In trouble again?

Shade stared up at her, his only reply was to huff. Not that this was any surprise. Terra sat next to him and dipped a pretzel into the chocolate syrup. Yum.

Terra: Honestly, can't she just let it go? What are you DOING that's so bad?

Shade just yawned, his tongue rolling like a cat's. He didn't sleep well these days. The couch was lumpy and smelled like all the food crumbs that got stuck between the cushions. Old and rotten. Besides, it just wasn't the same.

Terra: Come on, draw me a picture, Shade. What is pissing her off so much? Wait…is it…oh, I get it. THAT time, eh? …must be a real bitch for a demon girl. Me?

Terra popped another chocolaty pretzel into her mouth. She looked around before wiping the syrup on her fingers onto the couch.

Terra: Haven't had one in the LONGEST time. Few benefits to being made of stone, Shade, my friend. That's at the top of the list…right next to being able to flip a car and take a bullet without flinching. Anyway, buck up pal. It's only for a few days.

Shade rolled his eyes. That wasn't the problem at all. In fact, he wasn't sure WHAT the problem was. He thought she had forgiven him for attacking her that one time…she had let him back into the room and everything. Now he was being kicked out again. He knew better then to ask why. When Raven was in a bad mood, Shade knew not to question. Terra held out a pretzel.

Terra: Hungry?

Shade just stared at her.

Terra: …oh, right. You only eat stuff that was alive at one time…or still alive.

He nodded. Terra sighed and scratched him behind the ear. Shade moved away from her, making her laugh.

Terra: Only Raven gets to pet you, huh? Fine. Gar's more pet-able then you anyway.

Finishing the last pretzel, Terra put her stuff in the sink and turned to leave.

Terra: Tell you what, Shade. I'll talk to Raven and see what's up since you can't tell me.

Shade didn't care. It was her funeral.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Sonic whistled as he entered the main room, hands in his pockets. Mammoth was sitting at the computer, nearly breaking the chair. Sonic came up behind him.

Sonic: What's going on, Mammoth?

With a startled shout, Mammoth stood up, blocking the computer screen with his massive body.

Mammoth: (quickly) Nothing. Nothing's going on. Why would something be going on? You're paranoid.

Now Sonic was heavily intrigued. The question was, how do you move somebody THAT big? He decided to stall while he thought of an answer to this conundrum.

Sonic: If you say so. We need a better chair though. It's just not…

Sonic pretended to notice something outside.

Sonic: What the…? Is that a boat full of moldy bread on the rocks bellow?

Mammoth's eyes widened and he dashed to the window.

Mammoth: Where! Where! …wait a minute…boats don't carry moldy bread!

Sonic: Garbage boats would.

Mammoth: Well, yeah, but…

Mammoth winced as he realized he had been had. Curse his lack of smartitiude. Sonic snickered. Then burst out laughing.

Sonic: Internet dating! Oh my god, you are soooo gullible.

Mammoth picked him up and moved him from the screen. It was too late, obviously, but he might not have read EVERYTHING they've typed yet.

Mammoth: What do you mean by that?

Sonic leaned on the couch, smirking.

Sonic: Everybody knows, my insanely massive amigo, that whenever you try internet dating, you inevitably wind up chatting with some middle aged man sitting in his disgusting house wearing only underwear. It's like…internet law or something.

Mammoth: Is not.

Sonic: Is too. …wait, I'm not getting into this. I know I'm right. That's not a woman, it's a man, baby.

Mammoth: …I'm not your "baby".

Sonic waved his hand dismissively.

Sonic: Feh, you and your pop culture ignorance astound me.

Sonic left, now bored again. Mammoth sighed and went back to typing. …she was TOO a girl. She had sent him webcam stuff. Shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, petite…definitely a girl if her outfit revealed enough. Man, she was going to in for a disappointment (bad self-esteem, eh?). He just wondered what BBh8r2 meant. It was her screen name. It wasn't as easy to understand as his Woolyboy43.

BBh8r2: Heeelllo? Oh no, did I scare another one off?

Woolyboy43: Sorry, a roommate was messing around.

BBh8r2: Ah, I see. Well, I showed you a picture of me. If you can't send me one of you, then tell me what you look like. Fair's fair. I'm going to take a wild stab at it…you're hairy?

Mammoth thought for a moment. He didn't want to lie in case some how they actually got around to meeting…but…

BBh8r2: I don't mind if you are. Men are supposed to be, aren't they? Besides…there's always waxing!

This comment was followed by a big grin smiley face, which Mammoth HOPED meant she was joking about the wax. Either that or she was a sadist and was really going to enjoy it.

Woolyboy43: Well…I'm tall…red hair…muscular…

BBh8r2: You're putting me on. You sure you're not some fat middle aged guy sitting in some filthy apartment in your underwear?

Woolyboy43: Why would you be talking to me if you thought I was?

BBh8r2: I've got reasons. Maybe I'll tell you them someday.

Now there was a winking smiley. This could be the start of something interesting indeed…

**Abandoned Carnival**

The woman, obviously Dr. Steiner or rather Dr. Chaos as she had stated to her hallucinations back in her cell, sat in a tilt-o-whirl chair. She was deep in thought, trying to decide what to do with her new found freedom and identity next. The costume was perfect, killing the store owner had been an amusing tidbit, but she needed something more…chaotic. Her two hallucinations stood next to her. There was her old self, Doctor Denise Steiner, looking prim and proper and the disheveled giggling self that the Titans had managed to turn her into and given the name Dennie.

Denise: Well, now you've done it. Not only have you broken out of your cell where you COULD have been cured of this insane delusion of yours, but you've broken into a store, stolen merchandise, murdered the owner in cold blood…

Dennie: Silly. People have warm blood. Unless he was a lizard man! Oooo! Lizard man!

Denise chose to ignore the giggling child-like figure on Dr. Chaos's left. Dennie sat on the dirty metal surface and tucked her knees under her chin, still giggling.

Denise: …THEN you hacked into dozens of different accounts and drained their funds…and you SWORE you'd never try hacking again after what happened when you were thirteen…now you've broken into this place…and for WHAT! Rancid hot dogs and broken down roller coasters?

Dr. Chaos: …shut up. I'm thinking.

Denise: And I'm giving you something to think about! Listen to me. You're sick. You need help.

Dr. Chaos: …help…yes…yes, I think you're right.

Dennie stopped sucking her thumb and looked up in shock. Nearly weeping with joy, Denise smiled. At last she had gotten through to her! There was hope! It was probably too late to salvage their old job, but they could move away…start a new career!

Dr. Chaos: After all, supplies aren't easy to come by…and my mechanical skills are limited. Yes, I'm going to need some serious help indeed!

Denise groaned and held her head. She should have known it was too good to be true. Dennie stood up, raising her hand and waving it back and forth.

Dennie: Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!

Dr. Chaos snickered and pointed to the frantic hallucination.

Dennie: I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!

Dr. Chaos: …how can you possibly know things I don't?

Dennie just grinned. In truth, neither of the hallucinations knew how it was possible. The fact was, when Raven helped create them by manipulating her emotions constantly for days at a time, she accidentally imparted some of her knowledge to them. This information was kept away from the real Dr. Steiner and supplied only to her secondary personalities.

Dennie: You wanna know or not?

Dr. Chaos: I wanna, I wanna!

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Chaos Theory"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan H.Q.: Starfire's Room**

Starfire examined her face in the mirror closely. No marks of any kind were visible. This was good. Constantly her beauty was marred by battle and each time a fear of scarring overcame her. Make-up could only hide so much...like the bandage. That was hard to disguise, but not impossible. Satisfied, she sat back in the chair in front of her vanity mirror. She smiled smugly.

Starfire: (Tamaranian) Perfection, thy name is Koridan'r.

To call Starfire vain is like calling the North Pole a bit chilly. Her high opinion of herself was matched only by her low opinion of the "common". The common are everywhere…going to work, doing their boring, mundane jobs, then going home only to repeat the process later. There were those who were not common. The HIVE…the Titans…they weren't like those insects. Yet that wasn't good enough. Only the strong…the good looking…the smart…were good enough to earn any respect from her. Each of her friends had at least one of those qualities going for them. The HIVE, while strong, weren't very good looking (well, maybe Sonic) and they fought for an idiotic cause which completely undermines their strength. In her life, she had met but one who has all three qualities. Robin was very smart, capable of taking all of them down (he's done it before), and extremely good looking. …but there were times…very rare times…where she wondered if there was something more to people then these three things. It was in those rare times that she thought about what she was doing. The killing…the destruction…she thought about all of it…and wondered if she was wrong. There was one time in particular. They were in the middle of a rampage. She couldn't recall why. Maybe they were bored. Maybe a sports game hadn't gone the way the boys wanted. It didn't matter. The HIVE hadn't shown yet. Starfire had lifted a car and was preparing to throw it into a building when she heard a soft noise behind her. There was a woman cowering behind a nearby mailbox. Sneering, she had prepared to throw the car at her instead when she saw that she wasn't cowering…she was shielding a small boy. The boy looked so very much like Jason once had, save his red hair. Jason's was white. Their eyes met and her sneer had faded. She threw the car into a tree and pointed toward a subway.

Starfire: Begone. Before I change my mind.

Wary at first, the woman took the boy and ran, thanking her. She watched them run. Part of her wanted to throw a starbolt at their retreating form, but again she caught the boy's eyes and the urge was defeated. Turning away, she wiped the tears from her eyes and returned to causing carnage. Why had she done it? Releasing a potential victim…she'd have been laughed at…jeered…maybe even hated by her teammates. And yet she had no regret whatsoever. If it was 'wrong' to spare a mere common…then why didn't she regret it?

Starfire: _Stop it. Stop thinking about it. You've killed children before and you'll do it again. Who knows? Maybe his eyes had hypnotic powers and I was made to release them. It doesn't matter._

Starfire smoothed out her outfit and left her room in search of something to do. In doing so, she almost got bowled over by the much larger Cyborg. Starfire scowled and float up to eye level.

Starfire: Why do you not watch where you are going!

Cyborg just stared back at her. He COULD have been angry…but he was more amused then anything else. Starfire wasn't the most humble of people…but something about her told him she was in a unique mood.

Cyborg: Uh…you bumped into me.

Starfire: ...surely you do not expect an apology from me.

Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: Guess not. What are you up to?

Starfire: (sigh) I do not know. I am most bored. We have not caused the mayhem in some time.

Cyborg: Eh, you know Robin. Always waiting for the right moment.

Starfire: This is true.

**Under the Junkyard**

Gremlin scowled at the grinning woman from under his mask. She looked ridiculous. Cape…jump suit…doctor's coat…what kind of costume was that? The woman had wandered right into the building, whistling happily. She wasn't at all surprised to find his home, or to be captured by arms in the walls.

Dr. Chaos: You must be Gremlin. I'm Dr. Chaos.

Gremlin: Uh huh. And why should I care?

Dr. Chaos grinned wider and tilted her head.

Dr. Chaos: Because I have an idea for an EXPERIMENT and I need your help.

Gremlin sighed and gestured to the robots holding her.

Gremlin: Get her out of here and seal the damn door.

The robots began to comply.

Dr. Chaos: It involves the Titans!

Gremlin froze.

Gremlin: …cancel that order.

The robots stopped moving. Stepping over to her, Gremlin grabbed her by the coat.

Gremlin: …what do you know about the Titans?

Dr. Chaos: Lots of things. I lived with them for a week.

Gremlin was tempted to strike her. It had to be a lie. He was Starfire's SON and he didn't stay there that long.

Gremlin: You're lying.

Dr. Chaos: The main room is big and connected to the kitchen. There's a TV in front of a large couch. To the left of the couch is an armchair. In front of the couch is a BIIIIIIG coffee table with a small bloodstain on the side of it and several rings because they don't own coasters.

Gremlin almost dropped her. That was correct. She had been there…and longer then him.

Gremlin: …why were you there?

Dr. Chaos: (shrugging) They had an experiment in mind…now I want to experiment back.

Gremlin was intrigued now.

Gremlin: Let her go.

The robots released her. She stood up, rubbing her wrists where she had been held.

Gremlin: …now…what kind of experiment did you have in mind?

**HIVE Tower: Blackfire's Room**

In contrast to her sister, Blackfire was fairly humble about her looks. She didn't brush her hair for very long. She really didn't have to. If she was injured, she bandaged it up and that's it. She didn't try to paint the bandage the same color as her skin. Unlike Starfire, she didn't throw fits if she got her face messed up. This was good because she was currently pretty banged up. Running her hands through her hair made her wince when she encountered the spot where she had received a nasty two handed blow.

Blackfire: _Damn it, Gizmo…_

The training robots were tougher now. In her opinion, maybe too tough. They WON of course…but not without getting beaten up a bit. Jinx seemed absurdly pleased with the whole thing, but Blackfire wasn't so happy. Training against strong opponents is great, but what if a crime breaks out afterward? They'd rush in all exhausted and lose for sure. It was just plain stupid. But alas…what did her opinion mean? Truth be told, Blackfire was worried about Jinx. What was it that was driving her friend so hard? Her kidnapping? The brainwashing of Shade's doctor? Maybe it was how Krystal reacted to the death of her mother. It was hard to say. Honestly, if anyone was to be pissed about the last one, it was her. Krystal wasn't right for weeks. It took days for her usual grin to reappear on her face. Yet could Shade really be blamed? Wasn't it the abuse that woman caused that drove him to become what he is today? Blackfire lay down on her bed, thinking.

Blackfire: _Come to think of it…if she hadn't abused Shade, Shade wouldn't have gone mad. If he hadn't gone mad, Krystal would have chased after him. If she hadn't chased after him, she never would have come to Earth. …so if their mother hadn't abused Shade…I wouldn't know Krystal._

It was absurd to think. Did she actually…OWE that monster her current relationship? …it was selfish as well. People have died, many of them. Most, if not all of them innocent. What's her own happiness compared to all those lost lives? She could have met someone else. Blackfire scowled. That was a thought that should never cross. She was perfectly happy with Krystal. Then again it was entirely hypothetical. Hmm.

Blackfire: _Stop it, stop it, stop it. Krystal would be utterly devastated and she's been through enough. Besides, I love her…don't I? Of course I do. Damn it, think of something else._

Red X. Yeah, she should think about Red X. The poor girl had been through a lot. Hell, until recently they didn't even know she WAS a girl. Blackfire frowned. It was kind of sad now that she thought about it. To be force to deny who you are. How many guys had she been attracted to, but could never act on it? How many times did she have to put up with Sonic pointing out girls for their…assets and not be able to rebuke him for it? Blackfire would have smacked the living crap out of the boy. Finally she can be herself AND she meets a cute guy in spandex. Then it turns out the guy is a creep who was actually hired to break her heart. To top it all off, she accidentally kills the bastard. No big loss, but Red X probably felt extremely guilty. Blackfire wouldn't have, that's for damn sure. She didn't like to…in fact she would do everything in her power to avoid it…but if she had no choice, she'd take a life and not regret it. It had to be done. It's the way of her people. Tamaranians were a warrior race after all. You can't be a good warrior if you're afraid to kill. Her sister, however, took it to extremes.

**Abandoned Carnival: Three Days Later**

Gremlin sighed. Even with the cooling device installed in his suit, he was sweating. He had exhausted himself building everything Dr. Chaos had asked for. …man that was a stupid name. Of course, had he known she had killed somebody, he probably wouldn't have agreed to help…probably. Dr. Chaos watched, eating an apple. Where she got the apple, nobody knows…well, she does, but that's not the point. Her ever-present hallucinations stood by her side, watching Gremlin and his robots work.

Dennie: Maybe you can ask him to fix up the Merry-go-round! And the Ferris Wheel!

Dr. Chaos: Nah. Don't want to piss him off, what with all the robots around.

Denise: Isn't that what chaos is all about?

Dr. Chaos swung at her, slapping her across the face.

Dr. Chaos: Don't you patronize me, woman! Chaos is about the unexpected! Not being stupid!

A G-9 drone floated over to Gremlin.

G-9: Now she's swatting imaginary elves. You're working for a crazy woman.

Gremlin: First, I'm not work FOR her. I'm working WITH her. FOR implies payment. Secondly, crazy or not, her idea is interesting to me.

G-9: You say that like you think she can pull it off. Look at her! She's yelling at thin air!

Gremlin sweatdropped.

Gremlin: Actually, I think I'm happier if I DON'T look. …you know…I think I recognize her from the asylum.

G-9: Doesn't surprise me, sir.

Gremlin: No…I think she was a doctor. The make up makes it hard to tell…but she does look very familiar.

G-9 paused.

G-9: One moment, sir. …file found. Recent escape from Jacob Asylum. One Doctor Denise Steiner. Symptoms include acute schizophrenia, hallucinations, rambling, and sudden acts of violence or seduction attempts. Mildly dangerous.

Gremlin: I see. Eh, it hardly matters now.

G-9 floated away as Gremlin got up and approached the woman who was still arguing with nothing.

Dr. Chaos: So what if he does? That doesn't mean anythi…oh, hello.

Gremlin: Finished.

Dr. Chaos squealed and danced around like a hyperactive child.

Dr. Chaos: Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! Thanks a ton, Gremlin! What do I owe?

Gremlin: …no charge. I'm not some hired hand. All I want is to see the results.

Dr. Chaos: No problem! You'll get every minute! Buy some popcorn. Bring the kids!

Dr. Chaos shrieked with laughter as Gremlin walked past her, the G-9 drone following.

Gremlin: Uh huh. I'll bait your trap and I'm done. You're on your own.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Robin slammed his fist down on the chair's arm, denting it…and hurting his hand but he ignored that part.

Changeling: It's gotta be a bluff, dude. There's no way.

There was a simple message on the screen on their computer. It stated that whoever sent the message knows where they live and will send everyone who would care the location if they didn't come to a certain place. The coordinates for said place was listed afterward.

Cyborg: Don't bet on it, Changeling. If they could send us a message, they know where we are.

Starfire: So we shall simply "chat" with this individual and make them change their minds.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Red X frowned, wrinkling her mask. This reeked of a trap.

Jinx: …we have to check. There's no choice in this.

Red X sighed.

Red X: I knew you'd say that. I agree.

Krystal: We all do.

They too had received a message. It said that the sender knew the Titans location. If they came to the coordinates listed with the message, they'd be able to find them. Sonic stared at the message a while before turning to Mammoth.

Sonic: …so how was your chat with Mr. Finkleburger?

Mammoth: Shut up. She's a girl I tell you.

Gizmo: What the hell are you two talking about?

Sonic: Oh nothing.

**Steaming Jungle?**

Robin groaned and held his aching head. What happened? The last thing he remembered was going into that factory where they were told to meet that person…whoever it was. The air was thick…and…

Robin: What the…?

Robin noticed a strange bracelet attached to his arm. There was a beam of energy that acted like a cable, connecting him to…Red X? It was then he got a better look around him. Humid…large foliage…the sounds of numerous animals in the brush…it looked like the rainforest or something from the Congo. There was a soft groan as Red X started coming to. Robin glanced back at the thing around his arm. …it would be a pain to drag her body along. Red X saw who she was chained and didn't react favorably to it.

Red X: You! What the hell do you think you're doing!

Robin: Me! What kind of idiot are you? Why would I chain myself to YOU?

Red X sucked her teeth and examined the thing on her arm.

Red X: …no lock.

Robin: I'm more concerned about this…

Robin pointed to a small monitor on his bracelet. It gave a list of Red X's stats, including heart rate, brain waves, and lung activity.

Red X: …mine has yours on it. Does this mean we have to kill each other to get it off?

Robin: Hmm…wait a second…

Examining the bracelet at the point where the energy reached, he found something…

Robin: …this is a bomb.

Red X: What!

Robin: I'm guessing that if one of us dies, the other goes up in the explosion. …next question. How'd we get in the jungle anyway?

They both thought about that puzzler for a while. Red X spoke slowly.

Red X: …I don't think this IS a jungle. Listen…the sounds…they repeat themselves. Same noises, same pitch…it's a complete loop right down to how long it takes for the next noise to start.

Robin frowned. He should have noticed that.

Robin: So if it's fake…maybe there's a way out within walking distance.

Red X: Do we have a choice?

Robin stood up, Red X following suit (because nobody wants to be dragged along).

Red X: Wait a sec…

Red X fumbled for her communicator and typed a bunch of buttons.

Robin: What are you doing?

Red X: Text message. Not all of my teammates are bright enough to examine these cuffs and tell what they are. I assume you have a similar problem?

Robin was silent. He wasn't going to admit that he questioned his teammates' mental competence at times. They started walking, both aware of a simple fact. You don't attach a bomb with a heart monitor to somebody unless there's a reason for their hearts to stop. Said reason came in the form of vines whipping around, heading straight for them. They both tried to leap out of the way, but selected the opposite direction from the other.

Robin: Hey! Where are you going, idiot!

Red X: Left, you twit! It's the only logical direction since I'm right handed!

Robin: What's that have to do with…URK!

The "URK" was from Red X getting up and darting away from the vines. Robin slid along the ground.

Robin: Stop it, you bitch! What are you trying to do? Pull my arm out of the socket!

Red X: Shut up and move, would you?

Robin groaned and managed to get to his feet. He liked it better when Red X was an emotionless male. At the same time, they turned and flung bladed weapons (birdarangs and X-rangs). The hit the vines with a clang.

Both: Crap…

They continued running, dodging the vines as they sprang from the walls and trying desperately not to trip each other up. Finally they made it to a clearing. The vines, unable to proceed further, just whipped around. The pair sighed and started to catch their breath. After a while, they started pushing forward again.

Robin: Why'd you disguise yourself as a guy anyway? You one of those "men trapped in a woman's body" or something?

Red X: It was simply a much better way to hide my identity. What's it to you?

Robin: Just curious.

Red X scowled at him from under her mask.

Red X: Yeah? Well, I'm curious. How'd you go from a hero's sidekick to a psychopath?

Robin's fists clenched. Apparently he didn't like to talk about it.

Robin: What's it to you?

Red X: A lot, actually. When you were Batman's sidekick, I looked up to you. I respected you. When you ran off and became a wanted killer, I was crushed. It was the reason I donned this costume.

Robin: …who says "donned" anymore?

Red X: Shut up! I'm being serious!

Shrugging, Robin shook his head.

Robin: And I really don't care.

Before Red X could pursue the topic further, robotic panthers jumped down from the tree around them.

Robin: …I've had enough of this.

Red X nodded and they both took similar stances. Being chained together hampered their retreat, but if they used it right, it could benefit them in combat. Red X formed two X blades from her palms and tossed one to Robin. The robots circled them slowly. The pair just watched…waiting. When the jaguars attacked, they met with the blades head on. They looked down at the fallen robots.

Robin: Simple enough.

More jaguars leapt down.

Red X: …it's never simple.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Chaos Theory"**

**Chapter Three**

**Artic Wasteland**

Shade tugged on the chain again. Krystal was really slowing him down. Unfortunately, the reason was because she was slowly freezing to death. Krystal's body was ill-suited for such a cold place. Her tolerance to heat came at a price: A weakness to the cold. Shade was just the opposite. Krystal trudged forward in the snow, shivering and holding herself. It wasn't really snow. It was a strange white powder. The cold, however, was real. She could see her breath. She pulled against Shade for a moment Shade turned, growling in annoyance.

Krystal: (shivering) Wa…wait. Please, wait. I'm so cold…let me…let me try and warm up…

She held her hands out in front of her and tried to create ball of light. Her shivering hands couldn't pull it off. Shade titled his head, curious. She started sobbing. Obviously she didn't like the cold at all. Krystal sank to her knees.

Krystal: So cold…can't…concentrate…cold…

Shade sighed and took his coat off, draping it over the girl before squeezing her tightly. He wasn't the warmest creature on Earth, but he was warmer then the rest of that wasteland. Krystal's shivering didn't stop, but she started to regain some feeling in her arms and torso.

Krystal: Shade…do you hate me?

Shade didn't reply. No noise, no shaking his head or nodding, nothing. He just held onto her.

Krystal: …I…I didn't want you to get hurt. I never wanted that. I just…I was so scared that I…

Shade's hand clamped over her mouth. At first she thought he just didn't want to hear what she had to say. Then her own sensitive ears picked up something. It sounded like…squawking? Turning their heads, they saw…robotic penguins heading toward them. Despite how she couldn't feel her toes, Krystal had to laugh at the sight.

Krystal: Evil penguins! Whoever trapped us here is a total boob!

Shade didn't seem threatened either…until the first one tackled him, smacking him with hard metal flippers. Blood hit the white powder, staining it. Krystal blasted a hole into the faux bird before they started latching onto her. Krystal's claws were nothing like her brother's but by concentrating her power into her fingertips, she could make them slice through metal like a hot knife through butter. Problem was, that was hard to do without shooting beams out. If she did that with all those penguins on her, she might strike Shade by accident. Assuming that didn't kill him or seriously wound him, he'd probably go into a rage and attack her and then the crap would really hit the fan. In the end, she didn't need to. Quills of shadow pierced their metal bodies and expanded, destroying them. Shade hissed and rubbed his jaw. Krystal pulled the clinging metal flippers and beaks from her body.

Krystal: Thanks.

They continued trudging through the "snow". Krystal still shivered, but was feeling better.

Krystal: …so…how's life?

Shade glared at her and snarled. Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: It'll help me ignore the cold. Guess I'll stick with yes and no questions then. Alright let me rephrase. Is life going well?

Shade sighed but shook his head. Krystal nodded and folded her arms.

Krystal: That figures. I…

Words formed of shadow appeared in the air. "Don't you hate me yet? Or do I need to go back and kill Father too?" Krystal's eyes widened. Shade turned his head so she could see the twisted grin on his face.

Krystal: Does me still loving my brother bother you so much that you would do such a thing?

Shade's grin faded, turning into a scowl. "Do you think I won't? Do you think I have some fragment of sentimentality that would prevent that?"

Krystal: …you've been learning how to spell. …hmm…you know the penguins were interesting, but I would have gone with something like…

The "snow" burst in a cloud of white as large metal bears emerged.

Krystal: (slowly) …polar bears…crap.

Shade snorted. As if he cared what was thrown his way. Leaping onto one of robot bear's backs, he raised his arm and slashed. There was a clang as his nails struck…and bounced off. Before he could react, he was swatted aside by another bear. Krystal hissed as her arm was tugged in the direction Shade was forced to go. She stumbled but managed to pull back.

Krystal: You're heavier then you look…

Shade grunted, dazed. Krystal leapt to his side.

Krystal: _The chain…did it get longer? He shouldn't have gone that far…_

The chain WAS longer. The question was, why? The cold perhaps? Maybe it was designed to change length at random intervals for confusion. Who could say? Neither Krystal or Shade were mechanically apt. Krystal leaned down and whispered into Shade's ear.

Krystal: (whisper) Work with me on this. The light is bad here, I know your powers aren't what they could be.

Krystal formed an orb of light and sent it upward. Shade let out what could have passed for a chuckle. With the orb that high, it wouldn't impede his power, rather it would enhance it. More shadows would be created, meaning he wouldn't have to draw upon his own power. That was something he sucked at anyway, when compared to his sister. Grinning, Shade created giant sized polar bears of his own. The robots were smashed quickly.

Krystal: Great! Now…

Krystal was cut off as the polar bears turned toward her. The clamped down, grabbing her in their paws. She was lifted up into the air.

Krystal: Shade, what are you doing!

Shade dangled from the chain, grinning wildly as he swayed back and forth.

Krystal: _Son of a bitch! He's crazier then I thought! He doesn't care if he dies, as long as I go with him! Think! Think!_ What about Raven!

Shade stopped grinning.

Krystal: What's she going to do without you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you her greatest weapon next to her own powers? Who do you trust to protect her as well as you do? Who on your team will sacrifice life and limb just for her?

Shade snarled and the polar bear shadows lowered them back down to the ground. Once they were safe, the shadows disappeared. Shade sneered at his sister.

Krystal: _…I'm losing him. More and more, each time we meet, I lose a piece of my brother. Doesn't he care about me at all anymore? …what does that witch DO to him?_

Shade snorted and started walking away, tugging on the chain.

Krystal: I'm coming! I'm coming!

The two trudged on, Krystal shivering again. Was it getting colder?

**Underground Cavern?**

Gizmo grumbled at his misfortune. The smallest HIVE member chained to the tallest Titan. Would it have killed their captor to put the chain around Cyborg's LEG instead of his arm? He felt like a bracelet charm, dangling like that.

Gizmo: Would you take it easy? I'm gonna be sick!

Cyborg: Man, you barf on me and I'll break your legs.

Gizmo: Well, at least slow down so I can keep working on this stupid thing.

Cyborg's running was making it difficult for Gizmo to examine the chain that bound them. Its design was fantastic. He really doubted he'd be able to unlock it…at least not without the proper tools. That and he kept being whacked against the wall. Cyborg's shoulder light was providing them with all the light they needed. Things were going fine…until the wall opened up and sprayed Cyborg in the face. Gizmo screamed as Cyborg thrashed around, clutching his eyes.

Cyborg: Damn it! I can't see!

Through the confusion, Gizmo noticed that the walls were odd. Sections of them were…different. Suddenly the different part started to quiver, causing dust to fall.

Gizmo: Trap! Move forward!

Deciding that Gizmo wouldn't be dumb enough to play games right now, Cyborg dashed forward. The different section of the wall shot forward, slamming into the other side.

Cyborg: What was that?

Gizmo: The wall's are rigged, man! They'll…ack! Keep going!

Still having no other choice, Cyborg sprinted forward. Gizmo managed to navigate him through the twists and turns. Finally the traps stopped. Gizmo's sigh of relief was cut off as Cyborg started using both hands to rub at his eye.

Cyborg: What IS this stuff! I still can't see!

Gizmo: Then take your mask off, stupid! The other half of your face was protected, remember!

Cyborg: …damn it…

Cyborg reluctantly removed the face mask that hid his human side. Indeed, he could see now that his eye was uncovered…but what was in that stuff that would ruin the vision in his robotic eye? Gizmo huffed and crossed his arms, still dangling. In this position it was impossible to properly use most of the stuff in his pack. His stun gun would still work…so would the laser blaster…other then that, his options were limited. Still…there was something he had been wondering for a long time.

Gizmo: Hey, what's the deal anyway? Why do you wear that stupid thing? It's not like you've got a secret identity.

Cyborg: Feh. That's not what it's for. I just don't like having my human side showing.

Gizmo sighed. Like he didn't know that already. That was why he also wore those things around the skin on his arms. He was hoping for something a little more detailed then that.

Gizmo: Yeah, I know, but WHY? What's so wrong about people seeing you're a human?

Cyborg: I'm NOT human. I'm better then a human.

Gizmo: Pfft. Why? There's probably hundreds of people capable of taking you down. Hell, I've done it, and I'm just really smart.

Cyborg wondered if he could smash Gizmo against the wall without killing him. Probably not. Humans were such fragile things…

Gizmo: Uh oh…

Cyborg followed Gizmo's gaze to the ceiling. …it was moving.

**Mountainous Region?**

Terra grumbled to herself as she pulled Sonic up. Stupid fake rocks. Her powers were doing a thing in there. Whatever these "mountains" were made of, she couldn't affect them. Sonic was dead weight to some like her. Not that it mattered. Her weight limit was near nine hundred pounds. The fact of the matter was, she just didn't like him.

Terra: _Damn…if there were REAL rocks here, I could construct a shield around myself THEN kill him. The explosion would probably only take my hand…and I can make a new one…I think._

It was something she obviously never tried before, regenerating a limb. In theory, she should be able to do it. Creating a new hand were the old one was…problem was that she'd also need to develop the nerve clusters which allowed the signals from the brain to tell it to move to reach it. That was probably NOT something she could do. Then again, Terra still had no idea how her new body worked at all. She might not even HAVE a nervous system. Maybe it was all magic now.

Sonic: You're not hearing a thing I'm saying, are you?

Terra snapped back to attention. She scowled at the boy who intruded on her thoughts.

Terra: No. I was busy thinking how I could kill you and not die myself.

If this worried Sonic, he didn't show it.

Sonic: Yeah? How's that coming along?

Terra: _Smug little prick. _Twenty seven different ways to kill you, two ways to save myself from the explosion.

Sonic: That's a bad ratio.

Terra hauled back and swung at him. If she couldn't kill him, she could at least knock him out and drag him to wherever they were going. Unfortunately, even chained, Sonic was quicker on his feet then she was. He dodged each swing and blasted her. She sank to the ground, holding her stomach.

Terra: AH! I HATE YOU! Your powers HURT ME!

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: You shouldn't start swinging at me then.

Terra: Stop being so blasé!

Sonic: This was always your problem. You get so vindictive toward people for the dumbest reasons. You'd probably kill all the Titans if Changeling dumped you.

Terra scowled. …she would not…would she?

Sonic: Which brings us back to the obvious question. Why'd you backstab us, Terra? Look where it got you.

Terra snorted.

Terra: I've got good friends, a boyfriend, a home, three square meals, and all sorts of cool stuff to do. Yeah, this was a real terrible decision on my part. Curse my foolishness.

Sonic shrugged again, still pretty relaxed for somebody "mountain" climbing with a killer.

Sonic: You also have nerve ending too deep in your skin for you to feel anything gentle, you weigh about five hundred pounds, and you smell like sulfur.

Terra: I do NOT smell like sulfur! You're making that part up!

Before they could argue further, Sonic was hit by…a goat? He went over the side and Terra had to pull him back up again, kicking the goat the tried to ram her. …wait…they weren't goats…they were robots! Terra's realization was interrupted when a goat robot hit her from behind. With her weight, she barely moved, but it did hurt, which meant it had hit pretty hard. As Sonic said, her nerve endings were deep in her skin. Sonic blew that goat away with the very sound of it hitting Terra's back.

Sonic: Thanks for the save. It's a long way down.

Terra: Bomb on the wrist, remember? I may be crazy, but I'm not suicidal.

Sonic blasted another goat as it leapt across the "rocky" terrain.

Sonic: You still didn't answer my question.

Terra caught one of the goats and threw it over the side.

Terra: Why did I betray you? Because it felt good. I betrayed you because I had never felt so alive then when I was taking the lives of others. All the pent up rage and aggression released with the blood and organs of my victims.

Terra smiled, dreamily and closed her eyes. Sonic wouldn't let her get hit, the chump that he was. She could go to sleep without worrying.

Terra: My favorite one was when I made a dirt cloud…people inhaled it…and I turned the dirt in their lungs into long jagged rocks.

Sonic: You're lying. That's not the real reason and you know it.

Terra opened her eyes and kicked another goat away. Was that true? …of course not. How would he know? …but if it wasn't true, why did she doubt it so much? …maybe…

Terra: …maybe it's because they were so kind to me. You weren't my friends…you threw me to the damn lions. …you didn't even know me…

That was true. Terra arrived at the tower, introduced herself, and told them what Slade had instructed her to do. Wait until the Titans started causing damaged and join in. The Titans would invite her to join (which they did) and she would be their spy. Unfortunately, Raven knew she was a traitor from the beginning and worked to convert Terra to their side for real. A mixture of emotion manipulation and her own hidden desire to take her built up hate out on those who once hurt her (every NORMAL person) made it easy to do that. Terra punched a robot goat that managed to butt her in the side and it tumbled down the "mountain".

Terra: …I never betrayed you really. You were never my friends to begin with.

Sonic: …I'm sorry you think that, Terra. I really am.

Terra: Wanted to get into my pants like you do every other girl you see, huh?

Sonic: Watch it. There are some things I won't put up with. Insulting my relationship with Jinx is one of them.

Terra smirked and was about to say something else when there was a low rumble. Looking up, they saw a huge "rock" slide heading their way.

Sonic: …cover your ears, this will be loud.

Sonic point both palms toward the oncoming "rocks".

**Desert?**

It was hot. It was very, very, extremely and brutally hot. Changeling glared at the thing on his arm. With it on him, turning into a four legged animal was out of the question…being chained to Mammoth and all. If it was somebody else, he'd just drag them along, but Mammoth was too strong for that. Too bad, he could use turning into a camel creature right now. Worst of all, in this heat, Mammoth was sweating like a pig and smelled twice as bad as one.

Mammoth: Hey, hurry up!

Changeling had been hanging back. He was tired and Mammoth stank something awful.

Changeling: Screw that. Slow down!

Mammoth: The longer we wander around out here, the hotter it is!

Changeling: Dude, deserts go on for MILES! We're never gonna get outta here.

Yes, the pair had yet to realize that it wasn't a REAL desert. Neither were very bright.

Changeling: Damn…this is worse then that one time in Doom Patrol.

Mammoth: Which time was that?

Changeling: …the time we crossed a desert, duh.

Mammoth should have seen that coming.

Mammoth: Why'd you quit them anyway?

Changeling: Gee, I dunno. Might have something to do with the whole, "transforming into monsters" thing.

Mammoth: So what?

Changeling: That and I went on an uncontrollable rampage and killed somebody.

Like that was new to Mammoth. Changeling always went on rampages and killed people…well, now he did. Mammoth wasn't sure about back then. It didn't really matter what he used to be like anyway.

Mammoth: Somebody on the Doom Patrol?

Changeling: Eh, sort of. She used to be a villain. Turns out she had split personalities. Sounds like an excuse to me, but hey, what do I know? Anyway, I electrocuted her to death.

Silence.

Mammoth: …it's hot.

Changeling: Yep.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Chaos Theory"**

**Chapter Four**

**Moon?**

Starfire tugged at the chain again. Oh X'hal, was this some sort of punishment? Was killing all those people really so bad that she deserved to be chained to the person she detested the most? Said detested person pulled back, annoyed.

Blackfire: It didn't work the first dozen times you pulled on it, what makes you think it would break this time?

Starfire scowled.

Starfire: The chain, your arm, my arm, I do not care which snaps, as long as something does.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. They figured out they weren't really on the moon by the oxygen in the air and the fact that they hit the ceiling earlier. The moon usually didn't have a ceiling. Starfire had been freaking out since she realized they were chained together. Starbolts, eye beams, tugging, even chewing on it, nothing could make the bracelets come off or sever the chain. Starfire's teeth still tingled from when she tried chewing on the chain itself. Not one of her proudest moments. Then the aliens attacked. Obviously fake, because there's no such thing as big headed, pasty skinned, black eyed aliens. Their weapons (goofy looking ray guns) left nasty burn marks, but did little else. They creamed them…or smashed them seeing as how the little aliens were just robots.

Blackfire: Seems to me that YOU snapped.

Starfire: Oh, be silent.

The pair flew in silence for a while longer.

Blackfire: Let's pretend we've never been over this. Why do you hate me so much?

Starfire thought about it. Now that she wasn't trying to rip her head off…because she didn't want to die too…she figured she should give a real answer. Usually she just screamed something like "because you're you".

Starfire: You are stronger. You should not be. I was the healthy one. I was the one who soared in the heavens while you stared upward with jealousy.

Blackfire rolled her eyes.

Blackfire: It wasn't jealousy. It was admiration. I admired your strength, I didn't envy it. …I never wanted the throne. It looked so hard. Ruling over a people…knowing what's best for Tamaran…

Starfire laughed scornfully.

Starfire: What is best for Tamaran? Feh. When you are empress, YOU decide what is best. Let no one tell you differently.

Blackfire sighed and shook her head. Her sister smirked at her.

Starfire: Oh? Do you disagree?

Blackfire: We may be the strongest of our people, Koridan'r, but that doesn't give us the right…

Starfire: And who could stop me? …besides YOU.

Blackfire was sorely tempted to slug her sister. Her arrogance was testing the limits of her patience.

Blackfire: The people! You're strong, but do you honestly think you can hold your own against everyone!

Starfire: Yes. With the Titans at my side, of course we can.

Blackfire: Why would they help you do that when you haven't even taken over Earth yet?

Starfire was silent. Like it or not, she had a point. If she couldn't take over Earth, the Titans would NEVER go to Tamaran.

Blackfire: …if you would just change your selfish ways and leave, there would be no problem. Say I'm dead and take the throne, I don't care.

Starfire: There is no need to "change my ways". I am perfect.

Blackfire had enough.

Blackfire: You're a self-centered, self important bitch who refuses to acknowledge her flaws!

Starfire shrugged.

Starfire: Perhaps. Yet, I wonder who Mother would approve of more? I may be a cruel and manipulative "bitch", but at least I prefer the opposite gender, yes?

Blackfire winced. While not considered a big deal among the common class, for a member of the royal family to be gay…it was heavily frowned upon. Not that she cared what others thought, but her mother…that was a different story. She supposed she was always a disappointment in the eyes of her parents. The first born, so weak she couldn't even fly. Her only good quality was her heart…not physically, that was weak too, but her OTHER heart…no, not the other physical heart, the metaphorical heart. She was a kind girl, got along well with both the people and the creatures in the palace. When their pet snark got sick, she tried to help it, but was too slow. If she had been able to fly…Starfire simply shrugged and said that it wasn't her concern. The snark was a nuisance to her anyway. Blackfire cried heavily. Starfire suddenly pretended to be sympathetic…

**FLASHBACK: Outside Palace**

Starfire knelt next to her crying older sister. She put her arm around her. Obviously they both only spoke Tamaranian at this point.

Starfire: Shh…relax. I'll take care of it.

Blackfire wiped her eyes, confused.

Blackfire: T…take care of it?

Starfire wiped another tear from her sister's face before picking up the dead animal. She gave her a reassuring smile.

Starfire: Trust me.

Blackfire had little reason to doubt her little sister at this point in her life, so she nodded. Starfire took to the air. When she returned several hours later, she told Blackfire that it had been taken care of and she wouldn't need to worry. Several nights later when Blackfire went to bed, she found a surprise in her sheets. Apparently Starfire had kept the body of the snark and waited for it to rot. Then she put it in Blackfire's bed. She had never screamed so loud.

**END FLASHBACK**

Blackfire: …what did Grandan'r ever do to you, anyway?

Starfire: Who?

Blackfire: Grandi! My snark!

Starfire sweatdropped.

Starfire: You wish to discuss this NOW?

Blackfire: Yes!

A laser shot past their heads. More aliens. These ones had bigger guns.

Starfire: …do you still wish to discuss?

Blackfire: …the instant we're done with them.

Starfire rolled her eyes.

**Abandoned City?**

Raven and Jinx ducked into the alley, dodging the gunfire. The replica city seemed to be based on Chicago of the 1920's. The clothing, the cars, and most importantly the Tommy guns that were being aimed in their direction suggested it.

Jinx: Can't you put up a shield?

Raven: **Of course I could. What good would that do? They'd still be shooting us. How long do you think I can keep something like that up, with a constant barrage hitting it? No, we need something more…direct.**

Raven raised her hand and one of the cars was covered in black energy.

Jinx: What are you doing?

Raven: **It should be obvious.**

Raven gestured with her hand and the car flew toward their assailants.

Jinx: NO!

Jinx shot a hex at Raven. At the last second the cars severed away from the gunmen.

Raven: **You idiot! What are you doing!**

Raven slapped Jinx.

Raven: **Wake up, simpleton! If they were human, I'd make them shoot themselves! It's more fun that way! These things have no emotions! The thought of toying with such things makes me sick.**

Jinx frowned. It was possible Raven was just saying that. To Raven, getting Jinx to murder someone without using her powers of empathy would be considered an excellent sport. The guilt Jinx would feel alone would be worth it.

Jinx: Why should I believe you?

Raven clenched her teeth in rage. This girl was pissing her off.

Raven: **We don't have time for this! They'll be here soon. THINK! If they were human, wouldn't they need to RELOAD by now!**

Jinx: …take us up. If we do it quietly enough, we can slip past them.

Raven: **You're such a…oh never mind.**

Raven floated upward quietly. They landed on the roof.

Raven: **Now what, genius? If we try to fly over them, we'll be spotted.**

Raven wanted to smash them, but if she tried, Jinx would just counter it with another curse.

Jinx: …now I try something.

Jinx sent a hex down at one of them. At best, her hex would make a person trip and fall or something like that. The "man" exploded. Raven smirked.

Raven: **Told you.**

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: Have fun.

Raven: **You're too kind.**

With a sneer, Raven pulled the robots apart. She had to laugh. The foolish contraptions were still shooting toward the alley, even though robots around them were falling to pieces. Raven sighed contently as the last of the robots was destroyed.

Raven: **There. Aggression well worked out. Now let's find an exit.**

Jinx agreed and they lowered back down to the street. Raven suddenly began to feel IT. Damn it all, she should have been paying more attention. She was hungry…but not for food. Raven wanted emotions. Hate. Fear. Anything.

Raven: _…when did I become such a junkie? Was it my childhood? Denied feeling emotion so now I crave to feed off it? Or perhaps it's from all the victims. Bombarded with fear and sadness every kill…maybe…if I work the Sonic angle…_

Jinx tugged on the chain.

Jinx: Raven, you're dragging your feet. …are you drooling?

Raven wiped her mouth.

Raven: **Sorry. I was thinking about Sonic again. My apologies. For all his mental down points, he sure is a luscious cut of meat, isn't he?**

Raven bit back the urge to use her powers. It tasted so much better when she didn't force them. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

Jinx: Are you trying to get me upset?

Raven: **Not at all. Consider it…girl talk. You know, talking about stuff we'd like to buy, outfits we own, boys we dated…**

Jinx: You didn't DATE him. You tricked him.

Raven smirked and shrugged.

Raven: **Isn't that what a date is?**

Jinx: …how so?

Raven kept her smirk, but inside she was getting annoyed. The girl was showing extraordinary patience all of the sudden.

Raven: **We take the boy, lure him in with our looks and promises of pleasure and slowly work to change him to our liking. Tell me, were there any annoying habits Sonic once had that he doesn't anymore thanks to you?**

Jinx: …no…no, not really. I never asked him to do anything besides train for combat.

Of course, she used that was punishment for pissing her off, but that wasn't the point. Raven shook her head, sighing.

Raven: **You're implying that Sonic is perfect? If he was perfect, he wouldn't have been so easily taken in by me. He also wouldn't have gone for such a flat chested girl like you.**

Jinx: Sonic sees beyond my physical appearance.

Raven: **Does he do the same with his porn collection?**

Raven was rewarded with a flicker of anger, but not enough.

Jinx: What he does in his spare time is his own business.

Raven: **What if his "spare time" is spent in the company of loose women?**

Rather then get upset, Jinx smirked.

Jinx: Like you?

Raven: **Yes, like me…wait, no! I'm not loose!**

Jinx: Of course you are.

Raven: **What makes you think that!**

Jinx: Your clothes.

Raven opened her cloak and looked down at herself.

Raven: **What's wrong with my clothes?**

Jinx sighed. Did she really need to say?

Jinx: Well…you're wearing leather for a start. It's a two piece. You look like you're wearing a bikini with long leather boots.

Raven: **I fail to see your point.**

Jinx: I've seen street walkers wearing more then you.

Raven: **So? I LIKE dressing this way. It's comfortable.**

Jinx was actually starting to enjoy this, despite the circumstances and current company. Raven was on the defensive now, something that had never happened to her before, verbally speaking. Raven wanted to beat Jinx into a coma to stop the feeling of pride coming from her.

Jinx: Alright, clothing aside. How often do you hit on your male teammates? Check that. How often do you hit on ANYONE?

Raven bit her lip.

Raven: **Er…I don't know. Maybe…two…three times a day?**

Jinx smirked smugly. Raven sputtered.

Raven: **But only because lust is a sweet tasting emotion!**

Jinx: Excuses. Alright. How often do you make out with someone?

Raven: **This is stupid.**

Jinx: Come on Raven. Consider it…girl talk.

Raven's eye twitched. Damn her. When this thing was off her wrist, unholy vengeance would be hers.

Raven: **…about…(mumble).**

Jinx: Speak up.

Raven: **Twice a day. Once in the morning. Once at night. And on occasions I'll do it in the afternoon, but that's rare.**

Jinx: And you still insist you're not loose?

Raven: **Yes, I still insist I'm not loose. Your definition of "loose" is obviously flawed.**

Jinx rubbed her chin. Why Raven was being so truthful, she didn't know…but why waste an opportunity? Raven was wondering the same thing. Then her eyes widened. The jinx. When Jinx hexed her, something must have happened. She couldn't LIE! This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Jinx: With who?

Raven: **Now that's none of your business.**

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: Would it help if I confessed something?

Raven: **…go ahead.**

Jinx: …you promise to tell?

Raven's curiosity was peaked.

Raven: **I'll tell you. Just tell me first.**

Jinx: Fine. This is my real hair color.

Raven: **…huh?**

Jinx: A lot of people think I dye my hair. I don't. It's naturally pink. Your turn.

Raven: **I loath you. …usually Shade. I've caught Changeling by surprise six times since I met him. Last time Terra tried to kill me by putting jagged rocks in my food. Actually it was dirt when it was on my food and she'd make it into jagged rocks in my mouth. Fortunately for my mouth, I noticed it. I caught Robin once. If I was anyone else, this leg would never work again. I can promote faster healing by slipping into a comatose state you see. I hate you for making me tell you this. I know I said this already, but it bears repeating.**

Jinxsighed and shook her head. One more question.

Jinx: Are you a virgin?

Raven: **…a boy sleeps in my room every night. What do YOU think?**

Jinx: See? You're loose.

Raven: **No, no, no. I'm not loose. You see, a loose person would just GIVE it away.**

Jinx sweatdropped.

Jinx: I see…

Before the conversation could continue, old fashion type cars came speeding at them from down the road. Raven floated above it, taking Jinx up with her. More gunmen poured out. Raven sighed.

Raven: **You're not going to complain this time, are you?**

Jinx responded by casting a hex on one of the robots. Raven smirked.

Raven: **Much better.**

**Control Room**

Dr. Chaos counted aloud as she smacked the paddle ball in her hands. Her back was to the equipment.

Dr. Chaos: Almost! 996, 997, 998, 999…

Denise: This is insane!

Dr. Chaos winced at the sudden bellow in her ear and missed the last hit. She stared at the paddle in horror before dropping it like it was a decapitated head.

Dr. Chaos: No…NOOOOOOOOOOO! So close!

Dennie: One more and you'd have had it. Somebody's a spoil sport.

Denise: Aren't you going to WATCH them!

Dr. Chaos: Pfft. Of course not.

Sighing, Dr. Chaos picked up the paddle ball and started over.

Dr. Chaos: 1, 2, 3, 4…

Denise: But…what if they get away!

Dr. Chaos turned and smacked her with the paddle across her face. Dennie covered her mouth and giggled. Violence was funny.

Dr. Chaos: You just don't GET it do you! I don't WANT to know if they get away or not until the very end! It's a surprise! Random!

Robin: …chaotic.

Dr. Chaos: Exactly! …wait…oh poop.

Both the Titans and the HIVE stood at the entrance to the door. All of them were beaten up, but the anger on their faces suggested that somehow they'd find the strength to make her pay. Dr. Chaos sighed and shook her head. Man, she should have watched. She would have loved to see them get out of those messes, wouldn't you? (Heh heh heh…man, this is probably upsetting somebody.)

Dr. Chaos: And so ends our little game. I sincerely hoped one of you would kill each other. I suppose you all figured out the bomb a little too easily. Or at least you THOUGHT you did. What you failed to realize is that the read outs on your devices may SAY your names…but a closer look will show that their not yours. Starfire and Blackfire have two hearts, but your read out says otherwise. Bet you never even noticed. It's not YOUR hearts it's hooked up to…it's MINE. If you hurt me…or if I so much as WILL it to happen, you will die. The question becomes…will I do it? To answer that question…I know! I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty. Go!

The teams looked confused before Changeling spoke up.

Changeling: …six?

Dr. Chaos: Keep them coming.

Mammoth: Twelve?

Cyborg: Three?

Raven: **…this is stupid. …four.**

Blackfire: Seventeen.

Starfire: Eleven.

Jinx: Ten.

Robin: …fifteen.

Sonic: Twenty.

Terra: Nine.

Raven: **…Shade says fourteen.**

Gizmo: Eighteen.

Red X: Seven.

Everyone looked at Krystal. She rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers, a big grin on her face.

Krystal: Forty-two!

Changeling: Between one and twenty, you id…

Dr. Chaos: Damn! She got it.

Krystal made a victory sign as the others slowly turned their heads toward the pouting psychopath.

Jinx: But you said…

Dr. Chaos: I lied.

Blackfire: Baby, how'd you know?

Krystal raised a finger and spoke sagely.

Krystal: Because, my dear Black-O-Lantern, forty-two is the answer.

Starfire: …the answer to what?

Krystal shrugged, grinning.

Krystal: The question.

Gizmo: WHICH question?

Krystal: I dunno.

Dr. Chaos: Fine, I'll take the stupid things off.

Dr. Chaos put her index fingers on her temples and scrunched her face up. Two things happened. The chains on the cuffs disappeared and the bracelets fell to the floor with a clatter. At the same time a hole in the floor opened up gas shot out through the vent underneath. The teams coughed and passed out. Dr. Chaos sighed. One thing about being unpredictable was that sometimes you had to be anti-climatic. She summoned some of Gremlin's robots and had them take the teams to their respective homes. She was tempted to switch them, but decided against it.

**Elsewhere**

She sighed and drummed her fingers on the computer desk. Where WAS he? It had taken a lot of time and effort to find one of the HIVE online. The secrecy these guys used was ridiculous. Hell, she didn't know who it was until recently. Only one of them had red hair and was muscular. Mammoth. Getting close to him would get her close to…them. And getting close to…them…would get her close to…HIM. Not Mammoth a different "him". The one who killed her mother. Put up for adoption, it took forever to track her mother down and by that time…she was already in the ground. Denied the reunion she sought for so long, there was no way she'd let the killer get away. As she often did when she was bored, she picked up her hand mirror and examined her face. What would she look like with green eyes? Brown? How about pink? And her hair…what about long blonde hair? Pigtails?

Girl: (muttering) And now impressions…

She changed her face numerous times. Superman, Batman, Aquaman and so on. Finally the message she had been waiting for appeared. Woolyboy43 had logged on.

BBh8r2: About time. You're late, young man.

All she had to do was bide her time. Soon, Garfield Logan would pay for the murder of Laura DeMille.

**THE END**


End file.
